Star Wars: The Prank Wars!
by XxDopeGirlEpicnessxX
Summary: The Prank Wars are here! Who will win? Two Chapters... i know lame for a prank war but hey i tried and hope its funny :D
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Ahsoka! Did you hear?!"

"Oh heyy Master Skywalker and, hear what Master?"

"Tomorrow is Prank Wars!"

"What's Prank Wars, Master?" Anakin's mouth dropped with drool hanging from his lower lip.

"Prank Wars is this annual event that happens once every hundred years, we get to prank any jedi/clone we want!" He wiped the drool with his hand and wiped his hand on Ahsoka's bed. But she didn't even see.

"Holy Chiz Master that sounds bad ass!"

"I know right! Master Yoda told us all about it while you were gone. The person who pranks the most Jedi/Clones gets to be Grand Master for an entire WEEK!"

"Damn, if was Grand Master for a week I would make every jedi(human) die they're hair green and make them listen to One Direction!"

"Ahh Gross! If I were Grand Master for a week I would make every Jedi bake me brownies while I watch the View!"

"LLLLAAAAAMMMEE!"

"Then let see who will win Prank Wars!"

"Which we all know is goin' to be ME!"

"Chill Out Snipps we all know I'm going to win, no offense but none of you have the awesome potential of winning Prank Wars like I do!"

"Huh? Look whatever we should bet on this!"

"I don't see what betting would do if one of us is going to be Grand Master."

"Here me out Master and this is just in case both of us don't win which obviously will not happen! We should bet on whoever pranks the most Jedi/Clone between us wins... something... Oh I got it! If I win you have to call me MASTER TANO!"

"Ok that seems fair and, now if I win you have to call me COLONEL Skywalker!"

"Fine whatever!" they both shook on it and went to sleep. They both couldn't wait for Prank Wars!


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin woke up super early to prank Ahsoka. He got up and laid his feet on the floor but it was super sticky. He looked down. HONEY! Then he trips by walking threw it. He got honey ALL OVER his body!

"Ahsoka! I should have know! CURSE YOU AHSOKA!" He went into his personal shower to clean off the honey. He got a nearby towel and wiped his face but when he looked in the mirror he saw written on his forehead "HAHA GOT YOU LOSER!".

"Damn you Ahsoka!" He put his Jedi robes on, which didn't surprise him that he found a lobster where his u know what goes. Good thing he checked before! When Anakin left his room the Jedi Temple was totally OUT OF CONTROL! Barriss was covered in wampa s**t, Master Fisto's hand was on fire, and Yoda was naked even revealing his HUGE no no's! Anakin trying to escape the chaos and make it to Ahsoka room was a hit in the face with a pie. He reached her door but she wasn't there but there were was toliet paper all over her room and smasged pumpkins on her tiny window. He got an idea! He was on the roof of the Temple and saw Ahsoka trying to prank Master Windu. He threw about 50 balloons at her filled with mayo, toothpaste, and expired milk. One of them went into Ahsoka's mouth and she vomited! Then he ran away laughing!

"MASTER! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" Ahsoka, later, posted a video of Anakin singing Hit Me Baby One More Time by Brittney Spears on the Jedi Temple Holograms, she had put hidden cameras in his room a week ago just to see if she could get gold! And Prank Wars was Perfect when Anakin told her about it! Everyone laughed at Anakin when he put Make-up on his face and smacked his butt seven times. Anakin was super embarrassed but he knew exactly how to get Ahsoka back! He had printed thousands pictures of Ahsoka's fat years and hung them all over the Temple, even the toilets! When Yoda saw this he laughed so hard!

"Hey Ahsoka Taco HAHAHA, you Fat Ass!"

"F**k You Yoda!" She literally pissed on his lightsaber when it fell on the floor!

"Time to get back at Anakin!"

- a few dumb pranks later. . .-

"Okay we got the results the Winner of the Prank Wars this year was... YODA!"

"What that's not fair he already is the Grand Master"

"Too Bad SUCKA! Now as Grand Master All of You bake me COOKIES and listen to JUSTIN BIEBER while i watch ThE ELLEN DEGENERES SHOW!

"What the F**k?!"

"Well 'Soka who won between us?"

"Uh Master we got a tie with a total of 66 pranks"

"AHH F**K!"


End file.
